Bruker:Yuraii/Dag 9 - Troll, troll og flere troll (og vandøde).
: > Kategori:WrathDekning_Yuraii Ja ja, der var jeg tilbake, nesten to uker etter forrige gang. Dette har vært en turbulent periode for betaserveren. Til å begynne med var den ekstremt ustabil og kastet oss offline hele tiden. Kombinert med flere minutters venting for å logge seg på og heftig lag gjorde dette at det ikke var fult så lett å få fremdrift i testingen som før. Det ryktes at grunnen til disse problemene var en bug relatert til ghoulene som ble fremkallet som pets av death knights. I en periode var det slik at man kunne tilkalle store mengder av disse istedenfor å være begrenset til en eller to. Den ekstra belastningen skal så vidt jeg har hørt ha blitt for mye for serveren. Etter en stund kom en ny patch. Her ble stabilitetsproblemene betydelig forbedret, men det dukket selvsagt opp et nytt et for å erstatte dem. Flere områder i Northrend gjorde nå at spillklientene til de som var i dem kræsjet med få minutters mellomrom. Det virket som om dette kun påvirket folk med spesifike maskinvarekonfigurasjoner, og jeg var selvsagt en av disse. Heldigvis fikk jeg unnagjort litt ekstra utforsking før disse probleme begynte å ramme meg. Fra forrige gang var det to oppdrag som gjensto i Grizzly Hills: Å frigjøre Ursocs sjel fra den korruperte kroppen hans, samt å drepe Arugal (igjen). Jeg klarte å få med meg en kriger og en warlock, og sammen la vi i vei til Ursocs hi. thumb | 500px | center | Tur Ragepaw er litt emo Den fangede furbolgen, Tur Ragepaw, hjalp også til under kampen. Man har valget om man ønsker at han skal tanke, heale eller gjøre skade. Vi ba ham gjøre skade, så han hoppet over i moonkin form for å moonfire-spamme litt. thumb | 500px | center | Clearasil er for pyser Etter en rimelig enkel kamp faller Ursocs kropp, og sjelen hans dukker opp og snakker litt om hva som forårsaket Vordrassils korrupsjon: Den gamle guden Yogg-Saron. Fin Cthulhu-referanse. Den forrige gamle guden som var med i spillet var jo C'thun fra Temple of Ahn Quiraj. Kan dette være en planlagt ny raidboss? thumb | 500px | center | Extreme Makeover Etter dette var det på tide å ta seg av Arugal. Krigeren hadde gjort dette før og forlot oss, men warlocken og jeg bestemte oss for å prøve med kun oss to. En liten svømmetur senere skuet vi opp mot Arugals nye tilholdssted. thumb | 500px | center | Ikke akkurat Shadowfang Keep Vi fant Arugal selv på toppen av tårnet. Han hadde en gjeng tjenere rundt seg som vi klarte å drepe før kampen startet. Han tilkalte derimot disse på nytt igjen med jevne mellomrom, noe som gjorde healingen litt hektisk siden det kun var to av oss. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg er ikke helt sikker på hva han GJØR der borte... thumb | 500px | center | Healtanking på sitt beste Til tross for dette gikk kampen bra, og vi klarte oss gjennom uten noen krisesituasjoner. Sasha, jegeren fra tidligere, dukket opp mot slutten av kampen for å hjelpe til. Etter at Arugal var død kunne vi levere oppdraget til henne. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg ville ikke vært for sikker... Med dette var Grizzly Hills rensket for oppdrag. Det eneste jeg hadde igjen ledet meg til Zul'Drak, et gammelt trollrike mot nord der en treveiskamp foregår mellom de vandøde, levende troll og Argent Crusade. Det første som skjedde etter at jeg ankom var at jeg ble sendt vestover for å hjelpe en gjeng death knights som hadde satt opp en leir der. thumb | 500px | center | Ebon Watch Det første som disse ba meg gjøre var å samle prøver fra kroppene til troll som jeg drepte i området. Til dette måtte jeg bruke Nass: En stakkar som hadde oppnådd immunitet mot scourge, men som også hadde endt opp blind og døv som en følge av det. For å fortelle ham at en kropp var i nærheten var man nødt til å sparke ham hardt med en jernstøvel. Arbeidsmiljøloven gjelder tydeligvis ikke for death knights. thumb | 500px | center | Vittige kommentarer Mens jeg løp rundt og gjorde oppdrag for dødsridderne fikk jeg også muligheten til å knipse et fint utsiktsbilde mot Crystalsong Forest. thumb | 500px | center | Jeg får fremdeles Outland-assosiasjoner fra den skogen I dette området fikk jeg også stifte nærmere bekjentskap med Thrym, passende titulert "The Hope Ender". Han er en gigantisk vandød level 80-skapning. Og når jeg sier gigantisk så mener jeg GIGANTISK (med ekstra stor G). På kartet er det også avmerket et sted kalt "Thrym's End", noe som sikkert forklarer hvorfor fyren er vandød. thumb | 500px | center | GIGANTISK Under et senere oppdrag ble jeg sendt i forkledning for å kjøpe materialer fra en scourge-handelsmann. Jeg var ikke klar over at scourge hadde en fungerende intern økonomi, ei heller at de hadde behov for å drive kjøp og salg, men slik viste det seg dog å være. Handelsmannen ga meg også et oppdrag for å mate de andre ghoulene. Så, eh... søtt. thumb | 500px | center | Grisegutt! Nei, vent, Gristlegut? Etter mye romstering sendte dødsridderne meg videre til Argent Stand - Argent Crusades hovedkvarter i området. Jeg ble også sendt for å infiltrere en av scourge-necropolisene i området, men dette oppdraget viste seg å være bugget. Jeg la derfor i vei mot Argent Stand med en gang. I det buggede oppdraget refereres det til at en av de vandødes ledere heter Drakuru, det samme navnet som trollet jeg hjalp i Grizzly Hills hadde. Jeg vet ikke om det er noen sammenheng mellom disse, men det finner jeg sikkert ut når jeg begynner å gjøre instances, og får gjort Drakurus siste oppdrag. Spennende. thumb | 500px | center | Merkelig organisering av pallisadene... I Argent Stand finner man mange gamle kjente som tidligere befant seg ved Light's Hope Chapel i Eastern Plaguelands. De kommer også med mer eller mindre vittige svar dersom du spør dem om oppdrag relatert til den gamle level 60 offensiven mot Naxxramas. Jeg ble nå sendt ut i alle retninger for å hjelpe lederne i flere små leirer rundt hovedkvarteret. Det involverte å gjøre en god del oppdrag, men stort sett involverte de å drepe fiender - Enten troll, vandøde eller de lokale flaggermusene og edderkoppene. Mot nord fant jeg Strange Mojo på en død kropp. Etter å ha tatt denne tilbake til Argent Stand skulle det vise seg at det var mojoen til en av trollenes guder - Som de tydeligvis hadde drept selv. Koselig. thumb | 500px | center | Så veldig merkelig Taurensoldatene i Argent Crusade har tydeligvis oppdaget de nye frisørene i Northrend og bestemt seg for å gjøre opprør mot gjeldende tradisjoner for hårstyling. thumb | 500px | center | Nei vel, så har jeg ikke standard rustning, men du har ikke standard hår! Jeg fikk også knipset et lite bilde av gudedrepernes leder. thumb | 500px | center | Kan han virkelig kalle seg profet når han har drept guden han er profet for? Etter dette ble jeg sendt for å drepe vannelementaler slik at trollene ikke kunne binde dem til deres tjeneste. thumb | 500px | center | En av vannelementalenes sjefer Under ett av oppdragene i den østlige leiren støtte jeg på noen Argent Crusade-rekrutter i ruinene av en by som var overfalt av nerubianere. De holdt på å få nervesammenbrudd stakkars. thumb | 500px | center | Dagens ungdom! Desverre var det her at klientkræsjingen begynte å ramme meg hvert andre minutt jeg var innlogget. Det viser seg dermed at videre utforsking av Zul'Drak desverre må vente til Blizzard lokaliserer feilen som har skylden. Men fortvil ikke! Jeg har funnet ut at Sholazar Basin ser ut til å være mindre rammet, så i neste episode skal jeg gjøre en innledende utforsking der, til tross for at jeg ikke har noen oppdrag som leder meg dit ennå.